The present invention relates generally to multi-stringed musical instruments and more particularly to harp-like instruments generally referred to as auto harps which utilize mechanical means to provide string dampening to produce desired musical chords.
A conventional auto harp comprises a relatively lightweight, portable stringed instrument similar to a zither by which musical chords are played by strumming across or plucking a number of tension strings all of which are dampened except those strings belonging to a particular desired chord. Typically, a series of chord bars extend transversely across the strings a short distance above them and have a number of dampening pads attached at selected positions which engage selected strings when a chord bar is depressed. Each chord bar then, when depressed, dampens all of the strings except those strings which constitute the notes making up a desired chord associated with a particular chord bar. Thus, the number of chords that can be played on a particular auto harp is limited to the number of chord bars available on that auto harp. In order to provide sufficient string area for a performer to pluck or strum the strings, the number of chord bars is limited to a relatively small number and thus the number of chords available to a performer is substantially less than the number of chords which may be played on the auto harp.
Improvements to the conventional auto harp described above have been made wherein rather than the use of chord bars each dampening bar is associated with certain fundamental notes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,583 entitled "Auto Harp" issued to William T. Newton on Mar. 26, 1985, discloses an auto harp having a plurality of note bars or octave bars supported and extending between a pair of support means such that the octave bars are above and perpendicular to the auto harp strings. Each of the octave bars is associated with a selected note in each of the plurality of octaves represented by the strings of the auto harp. Extending from and below each of the octave bars is a plurality of dampening members extending through the strings and engaging the strings from below. The octave bars are spring loaded to normally urge the dampening members against the selected strings such that when a selected octave bar is depressed the particular string or strings corresponding to the selected note is undampened and free to vibrate upon being plucked or strummed. Each octave bar further includes an adjustable stop screw received in a threaded aperture at each end of each octave bar to provide for adjustment of the spacing between the dampening member and the individual strings when the octave bar is depressed.